Marx vs. Asriel
Marx vs. Asriel is a What-If? episode of Death Battle, and the first episode of the first season of Underscored's Death Battles. It features Marx from the video game series, Kirby, and Asriel Dreemurr from the Indie Game, Undertale. Description Kirby vs. Undertale! Which childlike being with immense power will take out the other? Introduction Boomstick: Aside from Shotguns, Brute force... You know what? A lot of shit. Anyway, magic is a pretty damn useful way to kill someone. And these two final bosses just so happen to be pretty good at it. Wiz: They are Marx, the final boss of Milky Way Wishes... Boomstick: And Asriel Dreemurr, the absolute GOD of Hyperdeath! Boomstick: He's wiz, and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's out job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a death battle. Marx Wiz: On the planet Popstar, there is a happy place called Dream Land. And aside from the king stealing all of the food that one time, it's generally a quiet place. Boomstick: One day, the sun and the moon started to fight, and A little jester thing, called Marx, asked Kirby to go to NOVA, the only being able to stop the two from fighting. Wiz: And when Kirby finally made it to NOVA to have his wish granted... Boomstick: That SON OF A BITCH kicked him away and stole his wish! Not only that, but HE'S THE ONE WHO GOT THE SUN AND THE MOON TO FIGHT! Marx: "I got the sun and moon to fight. I got you to go into space... it was all according to my perfect little plan!" Wiz: Now with immense power, Kirby had to use the Starship to defeat both NOVA and Marx, killing them both in the process. Boomstick: Now, Marx may have went out like a bitch, but that power NOVA granted him was quite the help. Wiz: With that wish, Marx could fly, shoot Crescent blades, drop seeds that grow into vines, travel through DIMENSIONS, and also teleport! Boomstick: He can also spit out a black ball that turns into two giant ice balls, fire a hugeass laser from his mouth, and when he gets low on health, he can summon a BLACK HOLE! Dear god... Wiz: Actually, real black holes are much stronger, you just need to run in the opposite direction to not die. However, these powers do not make him immortal. Boomstick: Later, when Kirby was killing his way through the True Arena, our favorite jester returned even stronger. This new form was called Marx Soul. (The backstory to the Marx Soul fight is shown on screen) Wiz: You see, while Marx did ''die, he absorbed the power of NOVA, and reincarnated himself. '''Boomstick: With this new Soul Power(heh), his Cutters are faster, he can move while charging the Ice Bomb, his vines are more in number ''and ''danger, and they even sprout roses! Awww...' Wiz: Don't be fooled, those roses deal even more damage! Boomstick: Damn! Anyway, his Dimension Jump is now more powerful and accurate, and seemingly cannot be blocked! Wiz: The arrow and Laser beams are now larger, and the Black Hole is all around better. It's even his opening attack. Boomstick: Along with this, Marx gets two new attacks. He can summon a rain of paintballs from the sky, and turn himself into two giant paintballs, and charge at his opponent. Wiz: However, Marx is predictable, and usually does the same attacks in the same order, until he takes enough damage. Despite this, Marx is likely powerful enough to take on almost any foe. Asriel Wiz: When a child fell into the Underground, they were greeted by a small flower, called Flowey the Flower. Boomstick: Wait, turn's out ''he's ''a murderous psychopath too. Wiz: Well, as a being that has no emotion, he kinda had nothing else to do. Flowey: "*I've done everything this world has to offer. I've read every book. I've burned every book. I've won every game. I've lost every game. I've appeased everyone. I've killed everyone." Wiz: Before the human fell into the underground, Flowey had the powers of a god. Boomstick: The ability to SAVE and RESET allowed Flowey to do pretty much whatever he wanted. These powers were granted to the being with the most DETERMINATION in the underground. Ohh, all the jokes I could make based on that... Wiz: Don't. Anyway, Flowey is the reincarnation of the underground's prince, Asriel Dreemurr. (cue Asriel Dreemurr intro) Boomstick: Holy SHIT! He was just a cute goat child before, right? Wiz: Yes, but the power of 6 human souls, and a bunch of other monster souls allowed Flowey to return to his original form, and then change it into this... Boomstick: In this form, Asriel, like his parents, has Pyrokinesis, which he opens with. While he only uses it like Goat Mama did, it ''miiight ''be possible that he can manipulate it into other attacks, such as the ones Asgore has as well. But, since he has never used fire in the ways Asgore has, we'll just leave that out. Wiz: He also has lost of magic based attacks as well. On Screen: * Chaos Buster/Chaos Blaster * Chaos Saber/Chaos Slicer * Shocker Breaker/Shocker Breaker II * Star Blazing/Galacta Blazing * Hyper Goner * Angel of Death Wiz: With Chaos Buster, Asriel fires bullets at the enemy, telegraphed by lasers. IT=t has 2 modes. He can shoot it in 3 lines, which can be dodged by moving, and with 4 lines, which is dodged by staying still. Boomstick: So... those Orange and Blue attacks, right? Wiz: Not exactly, as the bullets will always harm you, no matter your velocity. Boomstick: The upgraded version is Chaos Blaster, which fires faster, lasts longer, and adds a bit of flair at the end, in the form of a star explosion. Wiz: With Chaos Saber, he manifests two swords, and slices at the player. This is dodged by simply staying under him. Boomstick: Lame... Wiz: The upgraded version is Chaos Slicer, which is faster, more random, and also ''adds some star projectiles at the end. '''Boomstick: Now we're talkin'! Shocker Breaker summons lightning bolts, and Shocker Breaker II has them aimed at the enemy, rather than in a set pattern.' Wiz: With Star Blazing, Asriel summons star projectiles, which explode into smaller stars, ending with a giant star. Galacta Blazing does the same thing, just with more projectiles. Boomstick: Finally, Hyper Goner summons a face in the middle, which draws everything towards it. Like Marx's Black Hole, it can simply be dodged my moving in the opposite direction. Then, he has one ultimate form... Wiz: By absorbing the soul of EVERY MONSTER IN THE UNDERGROUND, Asriel achieved the Angel of Death form. This form only has 2 known attacks, one where he fires a massive amount of projectiles, which home in on the enemy, and are incredibly difficult to dodge. The other is where he fires- Boomstick: A HUGEASS LASER BEAM! Wiz: Yes... Anyway, any attack aimed at Asriel will result in a miss. Whether he's invincible, or just incredibly good at dodging doesn't really matter. In terms of weaknesses, Asriel's... Boomstick: Kind of a bitch. Wiz: Yes, Asriel is a complete crybaby, even in his Angel of Death form. Asriel: (cue Asriel's laser beam attack)"So, please... STOP doing this..." Asriel: "AND JUST LET ME WIN!!!" Boomstick(in fanboy mode): But Wiz and Boomstick! Asriel can't kill you! Your SOUL just reforms! Wiz: Misconception. The reason your SOUL reforms is because of DETERMINATION, not ''because Asriel was unwilling to kill you. '''Boomstick: I'd definitely say Asriel lives up to his title of the True GOD of Hyperdeath. Now let's see if he can beat up a jester.' Intermission Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE!!!! Death Battle! Pre-Fight Edge of the Barrier, The Underground... It was a celebration for the young human. Monsters from across the Underground in ecstasy and bliss, with their eyes focused on the immediate present. But then... All hell went loose. Not too long after, long vines extended into the area, entangling the entire group, Sans, Asgore, Undyne, Toriel... everyone except for Frisk, who ran for it, hiding in a safehouse, as his friends were ensnared in one fell swoop. Eventually, the infamous, well known Flower, had reared it's face after so long, shock evident across it's whole face. "Urrrgh... NO! Unbelievable!! This can't be happening! You... YOU...!" Flowey exclaimed in immense disbelief at the stupidity of his foes as more vines continued to sprout into the immediate area. His face soon switches, a smug grin overriding his previous disappointed face, a smile that reveals almost his entire set of monstrous teeth. "I can't believe... you are all so... STUPID!" He hissed as he proceeds to absorb the souls of every monster in a blinding glimmer of light. "ALL OF YOUR SOULS... ARE MINE! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Flowey cackled as the flash of light blinded the Underground, racing through the landscape, absorbing the souls of every monster in his wake. The entire place radiated in white, if only for a few short moments before the thinking Flower began it's transformation, shifting into his original form that he had missed all those years ago... Asriel Dreemurr. Completing his metamorphosis, he surveyed his whole body, checking if the ritual really worked. It was a complete success. There was no monster around, for they and their soul were absorbed into the fold of his being as the flash enveloped them. He turned around towards the barrier in his true form, and began to speak. "Finally... I was so tired... of being a Flower..." But there was one standing in his way. A bat like monstrosity, radiant golden yellow wings shot out from it's sides, donning two cone esque hats, one blue, one red, with polka dots embedded into their texture and pattern. Two, sharp, fang like claws jutted out from the wings, underneath the pinions lying colored scales that span the spectrum of rainbows. Standing in front of the newly reborn Asriel was none other than the Jester Clown, Marx. "I was going to ask the same question. Now... You're in my way. DIE!" Marx yelled at the small monster before him. Before long, he had sent forth two pairs of Crescent shaped blades at the child, bursting an explosion in the ground. He waits for the smoke to clear, and fade it did. The dust clears, revealing an older, empowered form and body of the goat child, taking the place of his previous, younger in appearance anatomy. "You thought it would be that easy?" The Prince had spoken at his newest opponent, as Marx readies for battle, flying into the air. Two Fireballs began to manifest in both hands of the Prince of the Underground, as he himself also prepares for an imminent fight with the clown. FIGHT! (Cue Solaris Theme 2) Conclusion Next Time... Trivia * This Death Battle includes Cameos from Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Flourine Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years